


As The Babe Tries To Sleep

by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls



Series: Try [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Could be rated General, Incest, M/M, Post Mpreg, rated higher for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls
Summary: "Just wait until she starts talking." Morty turned in Rick's arms, wrapping his own around the elder's neck. "I-i'll bet you five dollars her first word is 'no'.""My money's on 'asshole'."Welp! It's just a couple of minutes until midnight where I am, and I thought I'd start the year off with a little feel-good story centered around the new year festivities. Consider this a transitional piece between my storyTry As I Mightand the prequel that I'm working on now. Happy New Year, everyone! May 2021 bring you the best <3
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Try [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085399
Kudos: 30





	As The Babe Tries To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> **_Please note_** that Morty is aged up to 18 in this story, but has had a child that is his and his grandfather's. So if mpreg or incest makes you uncomfortable, please don't scroll any further. Safe reading and happy new year!

"You wanna fucking go? Bring it, douchebag!"

"Suck dick, old man!"

"Why? First place cocksucker already went to you!"

"Oh yeah. I remember winning it after blowing your little boyfriend!" The annoying twerp from room 24A shouted across the motel parking lot. With a smirk and a flip of his middle finger, he turned to go back inside his hovel; unaware of the atom splicer aimed at his head and ready to turn him into mush.

Before Rick could pull the trigger, a hand covered his own and pushed the splicer down. "Ugh c'mon, Morty! H-he was asking for it!"

"And I'm asking you to come back inside. It's almost dark, and it's so cold out here."

The genius gave a pointed look to Morty's skimpy outfit, half of which was Rick's own wardrobe. One of his countless blue sweaters hung loose over Morty's frame, falling off one shoulder and the hem stopping just before the young man's knees. If Rick hadn't seen Morty slip on a pair of boxers this morning, he would have assumed Morty was bare underneath the cerulean fabric. Which wouldn't have necessarily been a bad thing…

Rick's salacious thoughts came to an end as Morty rolled his eyes and threaded his fingers between Rick's, tugging the elder along behind him as they entered their room and shut the door. "We aren't gonna be here much longer. N-no need to pick fights with the neighbors."

"Me picking fights?" Rick asked, hand slipping from Morty's grasp and waving about as he fussed.

"I-i'm not the one who bought enough fireworks to level the grand canyon, _Morty_. Do you have any idea… d-d-d'ya know how loud that's gonna be?"

"About as loud as you're being right now?" Came a whispered retort.

Morty met Rick's eyes over a pale yellow bassinet, a smirk and arched brow turning the teen's normally adorable features into something annoyingly smug. Rick was overcome with the urge to reach across the bassinet and wipe that look off Morty with a kiss; not realizing he had done so until they were parting slowly, a shy smile playing about the corners of Morty's lips.

"Rick, silencer technology was the first thing you ever taught me. The anti-audio barrier is already up; s-so Carina won't be disturbed by anyone outside."

At the sound of her name, a tiny fist rubbed at sleepy eyes. Eyes she got from Morty. The baby girl gave a big yawn before settling back in to rest, and Rick felt his heart constrict. It was a pleasant pain. Even if foreign.

He was happy.

However, as the first multicolored sparks lit their shabby surroundings, Rick felt his mood sour.

"Clever boy. But that isn't my point!" Rick whispered back. "What if we didn't _have_ the barrier to put up? We just gonna let the motherfucker across the way keep our daughter up all night being loud?"

"Oh, I'm sure her screaming would be louder." Morty smirked, gently tucking Carina back into the swaddling blanket she kicked off.  
"Demanding to get her way runs in the family."

"So does being a pain in the ass." Rick quipped, hiding his mirth by circling Morty and wrapping his arms around the teen's waist from behind. Rick pressed his lips in a light kiss to Morty's temple, feeling instead of hearing his quiet huff of laughter.

"Just wait until she starts talking." Morty turned in Rick's arms, wrapping his own around the elder's neck. "I-i'll bet you five dollars her first word is 'no'."

"My money's on 'asshole'."

Rick grinned as Morty playfully smacked his shoulder. "With as often as you say it, I wouldn't be surprised. Come on."

Being led by the hand again, Rick followed Morty to the only other piece of furniture in the living area; a tattered armchair. He gracefully fell into the seat at Morty's little push, and then pulled the teen onto his lap; letting Morty snuggle close.

"You got plans for us to ring in the new year, Morty?"

"Mhmm. I thought you could tell me about the house Rick D-616 has for us again."

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Rick nuzzled behind Morty's ear, his hand sneaking up under the sweater's hem.

"I know what you had in mind, and since we're leaving tomorrow evening, I thought we could wait. Y'know… c-c-christen the new bedroom."

"Don't worry, baby." Rick's smile was roguish as he trailed soft nips along Morty's neck. "We'll do that too. But what better way to start the new year off than with a _bang_?"

The two lost themselves in each other, seconds morphing into minutes as they kissed and heavy petted.

Only for a small hiccup from the bassinet to distract them.

"More like a whimper." Morty sighed, flashing Rick an apologetic smile as he dismounted the elder and tended to the crying child. Rick wanted to be mad, and in some sense he was. The silent, but still pyrotechnic, rainbow outside their window no doubt being the cause of Carina's infant fury. 

But this horrid year was almost done.

They'd be away from here soon enough, with nothing but their new family on the horizon. Rick and Morty forever.

With one little addition they'd both die for. 

And that was enough to keep him from going outside and causing a scene. Let the idiots have their fun tonight. 

Rick and Morty would have eternity tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet this time ^-^ Also, 100 points to your Hogwarts house if you can pinpoint the bastardized T. S. Eliot quote lol. Hopefully I'll get the prequel to these last two stories out soon, but until then if you'd like to come say hi on [tumblr](https://necklace-of-sin.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/StoryStringing), please do so! Thanks so much for reading, and here's to 2021 <3


End file.
